


pulling you in for the sucker punch

by NotLostAnymore



Series: Ragehappy Advent Calender [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Drabble, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody seems to appreciate Cole's mistletoe headband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pulling you in for the sucker punch

The Rooster Teeth staff Christmas party was in full swing and everybody seemed to be having a good time. Well, everybody but one Cole Gallian. He had been stood awkwardly on his own by the drinks table for the past ten minutes without anybody even attempting to talk to him. It wasn't to do with anybody disliking him - in fact Cole was easily one of the most popular people at the company - or anything like that. It was more to do with his headwear: a headband with a single prong, from which hung a small piece of fake mistletoe. It had seemed like a good gag at first but then Cole had made it clear that he took the mistletoe  _very_ seriously by planting a kiss on Joel's cheek when the older man had arrived and people had sort of shied away since. 

"Seriously? Nobody wants a drink?" he asked, overplaying his hurt by wobbling his lower lip. Letting out a long huff, Mica skipped up to the drinks table and grabbed a bottle of vodka to mix herself a new drink, receiving a kiss on the cheek at the same time. Cole was so distracted making sure somebody fell for his mistletoe trap that he didn't even see Stan sneaking up behind him to steal a whole bottle of tequila and flee with it.

"You're lucky you're cute," Mica told him teasingly, giving him a wink before sauntering away. Stan gave her a thumbs up once they were both a safe distance from Cole.

Across the party, the rest of the Sportsball crew watched their colleague sympathetically. Joel had already forced them to move twice when Cole had tried to approach them. "Too close to the lips," he had murmured as he dragged Jack and Tyler around with him. Jack just giggled, having consumed more than a little bit over his limit. Caiti traipsed behind them, rolling her eyes.

"Boys," she muttered in an exasperated tone before taking another sip from her water. She wasn't taking any chances. Besides, somebody needed to make sure Jack didn't truffle shuffle one too many times.

Eventually though, Tyler decided that he'd had enough. He didn't like leaving anybody out, even if there was gimmicky hat involved. It felt mean and Cole was so cute that the idea of hurting him made Tyler feel terrible. _Cute?_ Yeah, those sort of thoughts had been plaguing Tyler for a while. Maybe they weren't _plaguing_ him, that felt too harsh, rather they were a gentle reminder that he was very much not straight and that was just something he'd need to accept. He'd thought it was a little late in his life to have to reconsider his sexuality of all things but Cole made him feel different and yeah, in this case different wasn't all that bad. He just didn't think Cole liked him back like that so what was the point of putting himself through that effort for nothing?

"Joel, it's  _Cole_ \--"

"Heh, that rhymed!" Jack intervened. Caiti just shook her head.

"He kissed me!"

Knowing better than to try and get through to Joel in an argument, Tyler just sighed and turned on his heels. Before he could think too much into what he was about to do, he marched over to Cole, grabbed him either side of the head and pressed their lips together. The whole party seemed to stop as everybody turned to stare at them, nobody quite believing there eyes.

Apparently Cole didn't either because he stared at Tyler with utter shock as he pulled back. His mouth hung open and he looked practically edible with his just-kissed face that Tyler almost wanted to close the distance between them again.

"Please don't freak out," he whispered after it felt like a lifetime had passed. 

Finally Cole's face broke into a smile. "Why would I? That was the plan all along!"

"That was the--  _what?!_ "

"We were all in on it!" Mica hollered from a few feet away.

"Surprise!" Caiti joined in.

Tyler just stared at both of them, his brain not quite processing what he was being told. "You... planned this?" he asked, glancing back at Cole. Had he really asked everybody not to speak to him - so that Tyler would get fed up and do it? The other male just nodded back. "To kiss me?"

"Yup."

"I was the instigator!" Joel all but shrieked. Tyler held up a finger to silence him and was met by an over-the-top pout.

"Why?" He was honestly still confused. 

Cole shifted from foot to foot, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "Well you always seemed a bit too  _cool_ , y'know?" _  
_

"No. I  _really_ don't know." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you."

"I vote for the kissing," Cole offered which was echoed by a round of cheers.

Raising his middle finger to the crowd that had gathered around them, Tyler wrapped his other hand around the back of Cole's neck and pulled him in for another kiss under his tacky mistletoe headband.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this pairing for ages because they're both so goddamn cute! The fic idea was taken from OTP Prompts on Tumblr!


End file.
